creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dakerlane 1967 (1)
Das abgelegene Dorf, welches nur ein paar tausend Einwohner zählt, versteckt in der Idylle, umgeben von Wald, welches sonst nur für die friedliche Atmosphäre und harmonische Umgebung bekannt war, wurde in diesem schrecklichen Jahr für alle Einwohner die Hölle auf Erden. '' ''Noch im Vorjahr schien alles gut zu laufen; die zugehörigen Bauern hatten eine gute Ernte, unter dem Vieh gab es keine ernstzunehmenden Krankheitsfälle, schon lange war kein Huhn mehr von einem Fuchs gerissen worden. Unter den Einwohnern herrschte Harmonie; man kannte sich, traf sich abends im Stall auf ein Bier und arbeitete tagsüber zusammen. Abgesehen von den Landwirten und ihrem Land sowie den übrigen Einwohnern und ihrem Eigentum gab es noch eine kleine Anwaltskanzlei, dessen Inhaber als zwielichtig, aber doch liebenswert bekannt war; einen Bäcker, der sein Getreide selbst erntete und es im Anschluss direkt verarbeitete, und das kleine Wirtshaus, welches sowohl als Restaurant, Kneipe, Spielhalle als auch als zentraler Treffpunkt diente. Betrieben wurde es von einer kleinen, älteren Dame, welche sich selbst für ihr Alter ziemlich altmodisch kleidete. Doch jeder im Dorf kannte und mochte die Dame namens Rosalie. Sie hatte ein Ohr für jedermanns Probleme und immer einen passenden Ratschlag. Allerdings wusste kaum jemand, woher sie kam, was sie vorher getan hatte, oder sonst etwas Nennenswertes über ihr Leben, denn über sich selbst gab sie kaum etwas preis. '' ''Supermärkte, Kleidungsläden oder sonstige Geschäfte gab es nur in der nächsten größeren Stadt; diese lag jedoch weiter entfernt, und da sich nicht jeder ein Auto leisten konnte, beschränkten sich die Besuche der Dorfeinwohner in die Stadt auf ein Minimum. Nur der Bürgermeister des idyllischen Ortes, Frank Draybin, besaß zu seinem Auto noch einen kleinen Bus und nahm ab und an diejenigen, die in die Stadt wollten, mit. Frank genoss seine Position, jeder dort mochte ihn. Er kam aus einer Großstadt, erfuhr dort aber ein schreckliches Schicksal, welches er nie preisgab, und suchte von da an die Ruhe. Er war bekannt für seine Fähigkeit, noch so verzwickte Konflikte ruhig und fair lösen zu können; seine ruhige Präsenz übertrug sich immer auf Jeden in seiner Nähe, und alle waren sich einig, dass er das Dorf am besten leiten konnte. '' ''Bis es im Sommer 1967 zu seltsamen, wenn nicht schrecklichen Ereignissen kam. ''Es fing an, als nach und nach immer mehr Tiere der Bauern das Zeitliche segneten. Man vermutete zuerst, dass es nur ein Fuchs, vielleicht ein Wolf, war, welcher sich an der großen Auswahl an Vieh ergötzte. Doch nachdem die Einwohner immer misstrauischer wurden, inspizierten sie die Kadaver. Alle fürchteten eine Krise; sollte der Viehbestand sinken, wäre der Nahrungsbestand des Dorfes aufgeschmissen. Die Bauern exportierten einen Teil des Fleisches, der Rest blieb günstig für die Bewohner übrig. Als immer mehr des Viehs getötet wurde, wurde allmählich klar, dass hier nicht nur ein wildes Tier sein Unwesen trieb. Während anfänglich noch kleine Bissspuren an den Kadavern entdeckt wurden, blieben diese mittlerweile aus. Den Tieren wurde das Genick gebrochen, und auch sonst deutete alles darauf hin, dass etwas anderes, ein Mensch, für diese Taten verantwortlich sein musste. Gegenseitiges Misstrauen machte sich breit im Dorf; der einst nette Nachbar wurde zum möglichen Täter, dem Verursacher für diese Katastrophe; niemand traute sich mehr über den Weg, und eine kühle Distanz legte sich zwischen alle Einwohner. Die Bauern ließen ihr Vieh nur noch im Stall, und nach ein paar Wochen hörten die Tötungen auf. Eine Woge der Erleichterung wehte durch das kleine Dorf, und es schien alles wieder beim Alten zu sein. Vor allem erleichtert schien Rosalie, denn gerade ihr Wirtshaus „Zur Glocke“ lebte von dem Fleisch, da sie es sonst nirgendwo anders hätte beziehen können. Doch die Einwohner merkten ihr auch nach den Vorfällen noch eine ziemliche Unruhe und Schusseligkeit an, doch sie taten es ab, denn Rosalie war ja nicht mehr die Jüngste. '' ''Mehrere Wochen nach den unglücklichen Zuständen im Dorf war das Ganze fast schon in Vergessenheit geraten. Bis eines Nachts das Wirtshaus in Flammen stand und das Dorf im Mondschein erhellte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt gab es noch keine eigene Feuerwache, und die nächste war viel zu weit weg, als dass die Feuerwehrleute rechtzeitig hätten eintreffen können. Die Einwohner versuchten das Haus selbst zu löschen, aus Angst, das Feuer könnte auf umliegende Häuser überspringen. Doch sie vergaßen dabei ganz, dass zu jedem Haus auch ein Bewohner gehört. Im Wirtshaus selbst verbrannte Rosalie Schneider qualvoll, lange bevor die Löschversuche der Einwohner Wirkung zeigten. Alle fragten sich, wie es zu dem Feuer kommen konnte; die ermittelende Polizei konnte keine eindeutige Brandursache ausmachen, und das Ganze wurde als ungelöst beiseite gelegt, die Presse berichtete von einem „tragischem Unfall“. Nur einige Dorfbewohner waren sich sicher, in der flimmernden Luft hinter dem lichterloh brennenden Gebäude eine schattenhafte, kleine und zierliche Gestalt erkannt zu haben. '' Dakerlane, USA, 2017 Nach dem tragischen Brand 1967 hat sich das Dorf erholt und weiter etabliert; mittlerweile gibt es eine Schule, eine eigene Polizeiwache und Feuerwache, ein Kino und eine bessere Anbindung an die größeren Städte. Sogar das damals verbrannte Wirtshaus wurde neu errichtet und läuft unter demselben Namen weiter, um das Andenken an Rosalie Schneider zu wahren. Wohnhaft im Dorf sind jene, deren Vorfahren hier gewohnt hatten, aber auch Städter, welche die Großstadt und ihre Anonymität nicht mehr aushielten und aufs Land wollten. Zu Ihnen gehört auch John Wesley, ein 19-jähriger junger Mann mit seinen Eltern. John, ein gutaussehender Junge, welcher allerdings öfters unter seiner Schüchternheit leidet, ist im High School-Abschlussjahrgang und ein durchschnittlicher Schüler. Zu seinen besten Freunden gehört Max Draybin, der Enkel des damaligen Bürgermeisters Frank Draybin, welcher sich nach den tragischen Ereignissen im Dorf mit dem Gedanken, daran schuld zu sein, das Leben nahm. Sein Sohn und Vater von Max, Josh Draybin, übernahm nach Franks Tod schnell sein Amt und schaffte es trotz der Trauer über den Verlust, das Dorf in die Moderne zu führen. Seine Frau, Melissa Draybin, verließ ihn kurz nach der Geburt von Max und lebt nun fern in Washington D.C. Max lernte seine Mutter nie kennen, denn sie brach nach der Scheidung sämtlichen Kontakt ab. Was sie dazu brachte, Josh Draybin zu verlassen, obwohl beide als sehr glückliches Ehepaar bekannt waren, versteht bis heute niemand in dem Dorf. John, welcher zusammen mit seinen Eltern nur ein paar Häuser weiter vom Bürgerhaus lebt, hat in diesem Dorf keine Vergangenheit, welche man als interessant bezeichnen könnte. Er und seine Eltern lebten ebenfalls lange in einer großen Stadt, bevor sie hierher kamen, da sein Vater, welcher Anwalt ist, hierher versetzt wurde. Hal Wesley war von nun an Notar in Dakerlane, bearbeitete aber auch Fälle von außen und war dementsprechend nicht sehr oft im Dorf anzutreffen. Wenn er einmal da ist, dann in der kleinen Anwaltskanzlei, welche seit damals, nach dem Tod des ursprünglichen Besitzers, leer stand. Johns Mutter, Kally, arbeitet aufgrund des hohen Einkommens von Hal nur Teilzeit im lokalen Supermarkt. Eine normale Familie in einem normalen Dorf. Max schlägt verwirrt die Augen auf. „Steh endlich auf, was soll denn aus dir werden, wenn du ständig die Schule verpennst? Das ist dein letztes Jahr, mach was draus! Und steh dafür erstmal auf!“ tobt Max' Vater unten in der Küche. Grummelnd pellt Max sich aus seinem Bett und schreit: „Ich war schon wach, kein Grund so zu schreien!“. Zeitgleich erwacht auch John in seinem Zimmer, geweckt von zarten Sonnenstrahlen, welche auf sein Gesicht scheinen. Seine Mutter, welche gerade ebenfalls ihre morgendliche Routine durchlebt, marschiert an seinem Zimmer vorbei und hämmert gegen die Tür; „Ich klopfe jetzt zum letzten Mal, steh auf und mach dich fertig!“ - „Jaja, ist ja gut“, murmelt John verschlafen und setzt sich auf. Während John sich anzieht, fällt ihm ein, dass er heute eine Prüfung schreibt. „Scheiße!“ keucht er entsetzt und sieht seine aufgerissenen Auge im Spiegel. Schnell macht er sich fertig, würgt in der Küche ein paar Happen hinunter und rennt zur Tür hinaus. Seinen Schulweg unterbricht er am Haus von Max und seinem Vater. Er klopft an die Tür und hofft, dass sein bester Freund ausnahmsweise mal nicht verschlafen hat. Josh Draybin öffnet ihm die Tür: „Ah, guten Morgen, John. Max sollte gleich kommen, aber ich kann nicht dafür garantieren, dass er mental schon wach ist.“ Er zwinkert John verschmitzt zu und bietet ihm an, im Flur zu warten. Wie es sich für einen Bürgermeister gehört, ist auch Josh schon in einem seiner teuren Anzüge zu sehen. John war jedesmal, wenn er ihn sah, von seiner Ausstrahlung und Präsenz beeindruckt. Während Josh Draybin die meiste Zeit über ein eher sanftmütiger Zeitgenosse ist, strahlt er doch immer eine gewisse Autorität aus. Johns Gedanken werden von hastigem Getrampel unterbrochen. „Hi John, wir können los!“ sagt Max, während er die Treppe runterstürmt, „Bis später, Dad!“ John folgt ihm nach draußen. „Du weißt, dass wir am Arsch sind, oder?“ fragt John trocken. „Hä? Warum? Wir sind doch pünktlich!“ sagt Max entrüstet. „Ja, aber wir schreiben heute Mathe, und du willst mir jetzt wohl nicht erzählen, dass du dafür gelernt hast, oder?“ lacht John. Sein Galgenhumor ist typisch. „Verdammt. Wir schaffen das schon. Ehm, irgendwie, ja“, erwidert Max mit erschlafften Gesichtszügen, „und ich hatte mich so darauf gefreut, heute einfach nur mal einen ruhigen Schultag zu verbringen.“ - „Tja Kumpel, daraus wird wohl nichts. Wenn es dich tröstet, ich kann auch nichts“, meint John und klopft Max auf die Schulter. „Nun, alle da? Na gut, dann teile ich nun die Klausur aus. Sie haben 180 Minuten, Taschenrechner und Formelsammlung sind erlaubt. Viel Erfolg!“ begrüßt Herr Menger die Klasse mit seiner gewohnt trockenen und einschläfernden Stimme und teilt einen Haufen Zettel aus. Chris, welche weder John noch Max mögen, und welche nie eine Gelegenheit auslässt, ihren Neid gegenüber Max zu präsentieren, da dieser der Sohn des Bürgermeisters ist, lehnt sich zu diesem hinüber und stichelt hämisch: „Meinst du, Daddy kann dafür sorgen, dass du trotz deiner Ahnungslosigkeit gut abschneidest?“ - „Klappe, Chris!“ antwortet John trocken für seinen Freund und beugt sich über sein Blatt. Während John verzweifelt über seinem Blatt hängt und sich den Kopf darüber zerbricht, welche Berufe er auch ohne Abschluss ausüben könnte, bemerkt er, wie der Schulleiter in den Raum kommt, kurz mit Herrn Menger tuschelt und den Raum zügig wieder verlässt. Verwirrt blickt John Herrn Menger an, grübelt, was wohl so wichtig sein kann, dass der Schulleiter persönlich die Ruhe einer Klausur stört, merkt, dass er immer noch keine der Aufgaben gelöst hat und widmet sich hastig wieder der Arbeit. Nach 180 qualvollen Minuten, in denen er es tatsächlich geschafft hat, wenigstens die Hälfte der Aufgaben zu lösen, gibt John mehr oder weniger zufrieden seine Klausur ab und freut sich auf die Pause. Gerade will er seine Sachen packen, nachdem er einen kurzen, genervten Blickwechsel mit Max geführt hat, als Herr Menger sich räuspert: „Dürfte ich kurz ihre Aufmerksamkeit haben? Der Schultag endet für sie alle heute früher“, Jubel bricht in der Klasse aus, „Das heißt nun nicht, dass sie faulenzen können; ihr Abschluss ist wichtig, und sie sollten die Zeit nutzen“, beendet er scharf seinen Satz. John und Max schauen sich mit einem Du-weißt-was-das-bedeutet-Blick an und grinsen. „Warum endet die Schule denn jetzt schon?“ meldet sich ein Schüler zu Wort. „Nun, es scheint ganz so, als wäre in unserem Dorf ein Mord geschehen. Die Polizei ist schon dran. Einen schönen Tag, soweit das bei den Umständen möglich ist“, antwortet der Lehrer. Besorgt schauen sich die Schüler an. Ein Mord? Ein ungutes Gefühl breitet sich aus, wer wurde ermordet? Besorgt um ihre eigenen Angehörigen stürmen die Schüler beunruhigt aus der Schule. „Ein Mord, hier?“ fragt John ungläubig, „Ich frage mich wer, und vor allem, wer hier würde so etwas tun?“ - „Keine Ahnung, Mann“, erwidert Max tonlos. John sieht ihm seine Sorgen an. Wenn jemand ermordet wird, dann mit Motiv. Und je nachdem welches, könnte es natürlich den Bürgermeister treffen. Ein Brummeln in Johns rechter Hosentasche erschreckt ihn. Seine Eltern haben ihm beide eine Nachricht geschickt. Sie leben noch. Erleichtert schnauft er auf und wendet sich an Max: „Lass uns zuerst zu dir gehen! Ich bin mir sicher, deinem Dad ist nichts passiert.“ Max nickt stumm und sie gehen. Doch bevor sie bei Max ankommen, wird der Weg von einer dichten Menschentraube versperrt. Zur Erleichterung beider sehen sie Max' Vater, wie er mit besorgten Bewohnern spricht, und mit Polizeibeamten. Johns Blick wandert zur Kirche. Und ihm dreht sich der Magen um. Über der Tür hängt die Leiche des alten Pfarrers, welcher längst im Ruhestand war. Mit Stacheldraht an dem Gebäude befestigt, ziert eine blutige Schrift seine nackte Brust: „Monster“. John beugt sich über einen Mülleimer und erbricht sich. Max, dem es ebenfalls die Sprache verschlagen hat, dreht sich besorgt zu John um und zieht ihn hoch. „Alles klar? Das ist ja grauenhaft, wer sollte einem alten Mann sowas antun?“ gibt er erzürnt von sich, wobei auch eine gewisse Wut in seiner Stimme zu hören ist. John bringt kein Wort hervor. Er wagt noch einen Blick auf die Kirche und zuckt zusammen. „Was ist?“ fragt Max mit weiten Augen. „Ich... Ich dachte, da war was auf dem Dach. Sah aus wie ein kleiner Schatten, von einem kleinem Mädchen“, antwortet John und merkt im selben Moment, wie bescheuert er sich wohl anhört. „Okay, geht es dir gut? Geh am besten erstmal nach Hause, ich versuche mal, mich zu meinem Dad zu kämpfen“, sagt Max besorgt. „Ja, geh nur, wir sehen uns!“ sagt John mit zittriger Stimme. „Okay, Dad, abgesehen von der Polizei bist du wohl der Einzige, der ebenfalls etwas weiß. Also, erzähl es mir!“ konfrontiert Max seinen Vater in der Küche. Dieser sitzt bedrückt über einer Tasse Kaffee. Ihm wird bewusst, welches Licht das wohl auf das Dorf und auch auf ihn werfen wird. Besorgt denkt er an seinen eigenen Vater, Frank. „Wir wissen nicht viel. Nur dass es keine Spuren gibt, nichts. Gar nichts. Keine Fingerabdrücke, keine Zeugen. Niemand hat irgendetwas gesehen...“, erzählt Josh. „So etwas geht doch nicht, ohne irgendeine Spur zu hinterlassen!“ unterbricht Max. „Die Polizei weiß auch nicht weiter. Aber das ist auch noch nicht alles. Kennst du den alten Manny?“ fährt Josh fort. „Den Farmer?“ fragt Max. „Genau der. Sein ganzes Vieh ist tot. Gebrochenes Genick“, sagt Josh gequält. Max blickt seinen Vater ungläubig an. John liegt unruhig in seinem Bett. Schattenhafte Gestalten bilden sich in seinem Zimmer, sehen John an, flüstern und verschwinden wieder. Plötzlich hört er eine Stimme, stark gedämpft, wie durch eine Mauer. ''Hilf mir! Ich habe denen doch nichts getan! - ''„Was soll das?“, fragt John benommen, „Wer bist du?“ - ''Sie hielten mich für einen Dämon und haben schreckliche Dinge mit mir gemacht!“ - „''Wer?“, erwidert John. Aus dem Nichts bildet sich eine kindliche Gestalt aus dunklem Nebel und starrt ihn an. John erwidert den Blick. Doch das unschuldige Gesicht verwandelt sich eine grässliche Fratze, so abscheulich, dass John erschrocken und mit Todesangst an die Wand an seinem Bett zurückweicht. Die Fratze fliegt auf ihn zu, macht kurz vor seinem Gesicht halt und schreit „Ihr!“ Ein lautes Brummen reißt John hoch. Verschwitzt und verwirrt sitzt er in seinem Bett. Verstört über das, was er gerade gesehen - oder doch geträumt? - hatte. Ängstlich blickt er in die Ecke, in welcher eben noch die Fratze zu sehen war. Nichts. Sein Blick bleibt an seinem vibrierenden Handy hängen. Max. John geht dran: „Max? Mir ist gerade was echt Krankes passiert“, fängt John an, und seine Zunge überschlägt sich vor Aufregung. „Kannst du mir gleich selbst erzählen. Wir müssen uns treffen, komm zu mir rüber!“ sagt Max kurz angebunden und legt auf. Weiterhin ängstlich mustert John erneut sein Zimmer. Und bemerkt etwas auf seinem Unterarm. Gerade noch kann er sich das Schreien verkneifen. Eine Brandwunde ziert seinen Arm, in der Form einer kleinen Hand. Erschrocken springt er aus dem Bett und stürmt aus dem Haus, schnellen Schrittes Richtung Max. „Hast du dich mal mit unserer Dorfgeschichte auseinandergesetzt?“ fragt Max John, kurz nachdem dieser bei ihm eingetroffen ist. „Nein, wir sind hier nur hergezogen. Keine Verwandten, nichts. Da fehlt wohl der Bezug“, antwortet John. „Ich habe eben meinen Vater ausgefragt. Das letzte Mal, dass solche Dinge hier passiert sind, war vor genau 50 Jahren. Vieh wurde getötet, unser Lokal ist verbrannt, mitsamt seiner Inhaberin. Der Fall wurde nie geklärt und ist in Vergessenheit geraten“, beginnt Max. „Ja, und was soll mir das jetzt sagen?“ fragt John und reibt seine schmerzende Brandwunde, für die auch Max keine plausible Erklärung finden konnte. „Vielleicht hängt das zusammen? Wer sollte einen alten Pfarrer auf so eine Art töten und präsentieren? Und dazu noch alle Tiere eines Bauernhofes töten? Ich habe nicht viel gefunden, außer dass niemand etwas über die Besitzerin des Lokals wusste und sie darin jämmerlich verbrannte“, sagt Max nüchtern. „Das ist doch verrückt. Das war irgendein Wahnsinniger“, reagiert John gereizt, wobei er selber nicht weiß, woran er gerade glauben soll. „Ah ja, und dein „Traum“ eben? Deine Brandwunde? War das auch ein Wahnsinniger?“ hakt Max beleidigt nach, „ich denke, wir sollten einfach mal in das Wirtshaus gehen, vielleicht finden wir ja was.“ - „Wenn du mich dann in Ruhe lässt mit deinen Theorien“, erwidert John genervt. „n'Abend!“ begrüßt sie der stämmige Wirt des Gasthauses „Zur Glocke“, als John und Max den Laden betreten. Sie erwidern die Begrüßung, und Max entdeckt prompt ein Bild der alten Frau, welcher das Gasthaus einmal gehörte. „Da steht „Rosalie Schneider, 1903-1967“.“, sagt Max und zeigt es John. „Ja, und jetzt?“ fragt John entnervt. John glaubt nicht an das Übernatürliche, wobei ihm seine kürzliche Erfahrung und die Brandwunde Angst machen. „Jeder weiß, wer die Frau ist und dass sie hier tragisch ums Leben kam, aber inwiefern bringt das jetzt irgendjemanden weiter?“ fährt John fort, doch schon hat Max das Bild abgenommen. „Was machst du denn da? Willst du im Lokal im eigenen Dorf Hausverbot bekommen?“ zischt John. Ein verbrannter Geruch breitet sich aus. „Riechst du das?“ flüstert John, doch Max starrt nur mit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Rückseite des Bildes. Wortlos drückt er es John in die Hand. John traut seinen Augen kaum. In krakeliger Schrift und mit Ruß geschrieben steht auf der Rückseite des Bildes: „Warum hast du das nur zugelassen?“ Auch ein sehr kleines Bild klebt auf der Rückseite, das Bild eines kleinen Mädchens. John rutscht das Herz in die Hose und er merkt, wie es um ihn herum dunkel wird. Entsetzt schaut er sich um und stellt noch entsetzter fest, dass er sich mitten in einem Schuttfeld befindet. Vorsichtig sieht er sich um und bemerkt die verkohlten Überreste dessen, was einmal ein Wirtshaus sein musste. In einer dunklen Ecke, zwischen halb verbrannten Holzbalken registriert John eine Bewegung und zuckt. ''Sie haben alles vertuscht. Alles, was sie mir angetan haben. Und leben weiter, als wäre das alles nicht passiert. ''John erkennt das kleine Mädchen auf dem Bild. Und aus seinem Zimmer. Auch diesmal wieder mit einer dämonischen Fratze. Er bekommt Gänsehaut und fängt an zu zittern. Er fühlt, wie diese Kreatur ihn mit ihren Gedanken fesselt, er hat das Gefühl zu ersticken. Kälte breitet sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus. ''Ihr werdet leiden wie ich. Ich werde euch alles nehmen, alles, was ihr liebt und was euch wichtig ist, bis ihr um den Tod bettelt. ''John starrt die Fratze an und schließt im nächsten Moment die Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass das alles nur ein Alptraum ist und er gleich behaglich aufwacht. Vorsichtig öffnet er die Augen. Die Fratze befindet sich direkt vor seinem Gesicht. Und lacht. John schreit. Er öffnet erneut die Augen und befindet sich wieder im Licht des Gasthauses. Sieht Max, welcher ihn ziemlich besorgt mustert. Dreht sich verwirrt und vor Angst zitternd um, und sieht gerade noch, wie eine ältere Dame, welche gerade mit ihrem Mann zu Abend isst, von einem Speer aus rauchigem, dunklen Nebel erstochen wird. Blut spritzt John ins Gesicht, und er sackt zu Boden. Alles um ihn herum wird schwarz. To be continued ---XxHunterXx--- Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mord